


Love in the Agora

by VintageSquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Athens AU, Communication, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Virgil Sanders, First Time, Genderswap, Strangers to Lovers, Tags to be added, Vaginal Sex, ancient greek au, discussions of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageSquid/pseuds/VintageSquid
Summary: A well educated politician in the city-state of Athens, Logan is expected to take a well-born woman of standing as his wife. He never expects to find such a perfect match in Virgil. But what happens when the perfect citizen couple find their eyes drawn towards their attendant, a pornai, and a hetairai?Ancient Greek brothel au!A story where no one dies, and everyone will find happiness; tags will be updated as chapters are added. See the end note of each chapter for the definitions of the Greek words used!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Love in the Agora

Beneath the heavy hanging moon swollen with Artemis’ blessings, a wedding procession made their way through the streets by the light of their torches, travelling from the home of the bride’s father, to the _oikos_ of her new husband. They sang and danced for the newly weds, celebrating their union and calling for the gods and goddesses to bless the pair with fertility and many children to care for them as they aged. 

A respected politician and lawyer, a man of the State of Athens, Logan was known for his quick wit and impressive rhetoric. Able to hold his ground in the court and before the Assembly, he was a wealthy, upstanding citizen. As such, he had spoken with his father’s friend to arrange a marriage with the hand of his daughter, an act which would further unite their families. Not only did the young woman come with an impressively sized dowry, Logan was of the standing to continue to support her financially for the lifestyle she had been accustomed to throughout her childhood and adolescence. 

Though he had not met his bride-to-be before their wedding day, he knew her to be just past the cusp of adulthood, around her twentieth year, a decent match for his thirty-one years. It wasn’t until he came face-to-face with his _nymphe_ , Virgil, for the very first time that Logan realized just how perfect his decision had been.

Through the entire fiasco of ritual ceremony, Virgil had kept her shoulders back, but her eyes remained cast down - submissive yet strong willed. She held her tongue with great patience, speaking only when called for during her part of the unveiling, when her silks were lifted and her face was revealed to her new husband for the very first time. 

Logan had felt his breath hitch in his chest, in awe of her divine beauty, though careful not to compare her looks beyond those of the fair Aphrodite’s. Virgil’s long, violet hair cascaded in waves down her back, artfully done up in intricate braids and curls, and, though she was adorned in polished silver and gemstones, nothing could compare to the piercing green of her eyes. If the way her eyes trailed up his body were any indication, the desire was a reciprocal one. 

He made a secret prayer to Zeus, then and there, that she possesses a wit and intellect behind her beauty, for why should he not wish to converse with the woman he is to spend the rest of his life with, societal pressures and norms be damned in his own home.

Once the wedding procession arrived at his _oikos_ , the newly weds retreated to his personal chambers where their wedding bed awaited them. Outside the door, their closest friends and relatives who made up the wedding party continued their songs and dances. Virgil’s sisters, aunts, and female cousins each pretending to attempt to rescue their little maiden from the ritualized kidnapping, while Logan’s own friends and male relations defended the door. The ruckus they caused was more than loud enough to mask whatever the husband and bride were doing in consummating their marriage. 

Once the infatuated newlyweds were alone, however, Virgil pulled her hand free of Logan's and clutched her breast. 

"I-I apologize, husband," she breathed, voice as fair as the gentle sea breeze. She wrung her hands together, praying that she didn’t ruin this marriage before it had ever really begun. 

Ever observant, and more patient and kind with his new bride than he knew many men would be, Logan took a half step back to give Virgil space and allow her to gather her thoughts. "I know it may seem unconventional, but when we are in private, you may speak your mind, Virgil. I do not desire to run an _oikos_ founded on primitive intimidation. As a matter of fact, it would please me greatly if our wedding night was one we could both look back on fondly." 

With the reassurance hanging in the air between them, the sounds of the wedding party muffled through the door, Virgil breathed out deeply. "I..I have never been alone in the company of a man not my brothers or father before. Nor have I ever taken part in the acts of service to Aphrodite." She huffed a small laugh. "Simply put: I am anxious."

Nodding, Logan slowly closed the space between them once more, reaching a hand out to his _nymphe_ , gently pulling her against his chest once she had taken it. "I swear on my reputation as a citizen of Athens, and an esteemed member of the political State, I will treat you with the respect and gentility which you deserve." 

Biting her lip, Virgil felt her eyes watering. She nodded with a small smile. "I could easily grow to love you... Logan. Take me to our wedding bed?"

"Anything for you, Virgil," he breathed, leaning down to press his lips against his wife's for the very first time. He kept their kiss chaste, a soft moving of their mouths, as his arms slid down to wrap around her slim waist and hold her flush to her chest with a rush of protectiveness. When he finally broke their kiss, he touched their foreheads together and looked deep into her eyes. "Let me make love to you, _asteri mou_." 

At her nod, Logan led her towards the bed, walking backwards until he sat on the padded mattress, Virgil standing between his parted knees. Running his hands over her hips, breathing in the soft gasps she made at the unfamiliar touch, Logan leaned up for another kiss. He smiled as Virgil’s hands cupped his face, his bride leaning into him now as her body trembled. Her hair cascaded over them, the dark curls tickling the sides of his face as he pulled her closer and guided her to lay on the bed next to him. With a bit of fumbling - and a small giggle from Virgil that drew an endeared smile from her husband - the pair situated themselves with their heads on the pillows. 

Logan brushed the back of his knuckles along her smooth, pale cheek, lips quirking in another fond smile. "Allow me to disrobe, and I will tend to you." 

Virgil's cheeks flushed a deep, enchanting rose, her kiss-plumped lip caught between her teeth once more. "O-Okay." 

With a parting kiss, Logan sat up, kneeling in front of his prone bride. Reaching around, he undid the knots holding his clothing in place, allowing the artful draping to slide free from his frame. Bit by bit, his body was revealed to her - muscular from his periodic visits to the gymnasium (for health and social reasons, of course, not to ogle at the younger men). 

Vigil's blush only deepened, taking over her entire face as Logan let the last of his robes fall to the floor, his body exposed for her eyes to feast on. It was only natural that her gaze be drawn to the space between his thighs, where his half-hard cock was twitching against his thigh. 

"Aphrodite has surely blessed our wedding bed," she breathed, eyes wide and unable to look away.

Chuckling with a sheepish air, Logan linked their hands together and squeezed gently. "You may touch, if you desire. Explore my body as you wish, and when you are ready, would you allow me to remove your robes as well?" 

"Yes! I mean - " Virgil hitched her shoulders up and ducked her head. "I would like that a lot, yes." 

The hand held in Logan's was guided to his thigh and pressed there, before he released her, allowing her the space and freedom to experience his body for herself. Slowly, hesitantly, Virgil trailed her slim fingers along his thigh. Up and down she traced, watching with wide eyes as his dick twitched and responded to her touch. Glancing up at Logan, then down once more to his lap, she shuffled closer, now propped up on one elbow. With a further reach now, Virgil smoothed her palm up his thigh, across one hip, and over his abdominals, which tightened and flexed beneath her hand.

Breathing out deep and slow, Logan fought not to shudder under her careful, calculating touch. "That's it, go on.." 

A shiver went down Virgil's spine at the low, husky tone her husband had adopted, his very voice curling around her and stirring something in the pit of her belly. Licking her lips, she slid her hand up to his chest, squeezing around his pectoral before holding his nipple and rolling the nub between her fingers. The deep groan that emanated from Logan's throat had her snapping her hand back to her chest with a startled gasp.

Logan's hooded eyes snapped open, and he was quick to reach out and pet through her hair. "Easy, love, that was a good sound. It meant you were doing well, and I was feeling good." 

"Ah-" Virgil ducked her head, her blush burning hotter with mortification now. 

Frowning, Logan stretched out on the bed next to her, cupping one cheek in his palm while the other hand continued to soothe over her scalp. "You do not have to hide yourself in shame, _asteri mou_ , you are learning and experiencing for the very first time. I will not berate you for misunderstanding."

Peeking out from the pillow, Virgil searched her husband's face for any signs of deception, shocked to find only an open understanding smiling softly down at her. "Will...will you tell me if I misstep? Help me to do this right?" 

"Of course, my little Artemis." 

Gathering Virgil into his arms once more, Logan pressed a tender kiss on her forehead. "May I be allowed to disrobe you? Further skin contact may help you relax."

Virgil rubbed her thighs together, eyes taking in the lithe, nude form of her husband alongside her, imagining what it would be like to press herself against him, to kiss him as he touched her the way she had been touching him- 

"I think I would like that a lot, actually," she whispered, smiling up at him in the dark of the room.

Logan leaned down to kiss her with a grin, letting his hands run down her body to the hidden ties of her wedding dress. Pulling back, he urged her to sit up so he could unwrap her like a feast. His cock gave an eager throb as more of her pale, smooth skin was revealed to him, seemingly ethereal in the light of the moon from the small window. 

As her clothing was at last discarded, and the newly wedded pair lay together on their marriage bed nude and exposed to one another, Virgil, surprisingly, felt a knot of tension unwind from her chest.

She wiggled closer, encouraged by Logan's arms slipping around her waist, and lay both her palms atop his chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples. His cock, hot and fully erect, pressed against her slimmer thigh, twitching and throbbing with the heartbeat she could feel at his throat.

There was a wetness between Virgil's thighs now, slick and unfamiliar, that grew ever more difficult to ignore as they pressed together. 

“Logan…,” she breathed, meeting his kiss, tilting with his guidance to deepen it. Her nerves were set alight in a hot trail, following Logan’s hand from the small of her back, around the swell of her bottom, to the meat of her thigh where he grasped and lifted, still with an aching tenderness. He guided her leg over his hip, slotting them together like two pieces of a puzzle. She groaned against his mouth, hips rocking of their own accord, chasing after something she could not name.

"Stunning....gorgeous...breath-taking....Virgil..." 

Logan whispered the praises as freely as one would pour libations for the gods, trailing open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her throat. He continued to caress her lower body, holding her gently in place as he ducked his head down to kiss the swell of one of her breasts. 

Virgil grasped at his head, tangling her fingers through his hair and tossing her head back with a deep groan as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue along the perked bud. As she clutched Logan to her bosom, Virgil pressed a kiss to the top of his head, running her fingers through his mid-length hair over and over again. "Aphrodite above! Logan! Oh that feels - ohhh!" 

With a parting suckle to the flushed skin of her breast, Logan kissed his way back to her lips, this time licking along her lower lip, tasting her moans himself. "You sound delicious, my dear bride. I wonder if you taste just as sweet?"

Gently guiding Virgil onto her back, Logan knelt between her legs, spread around his hips, and braced his hands on either side of her head. He dipped down for another kiss, unable to restrain himself from the taste of her lips. A smile quirked the corners of his mouth. Now it was time to taste the lips Aphrodite had blessed his wife with.

Working his way down to her chest once more, he worshipped each breast with another kiss before moving even lower. His cock throbbed at the thought of what he was about to do; never had he the gal to do this with any of the few female _pornai_ he had visited in his younger years. Not only was this frowned upon by the other men of the city, it was seen as a usurping of nature itself. Well, pity on those fools then, for they would never get the satisfaction of tasting a woman at her finest.

He settled onto his belly on the bed, Virgil's legs over his shoulders, her folds before him plump and glistening underneath the dark curls of hair there. Kissing the inside of her thigh, and simultaneously leaning into the tender hand she had curled through his hair, Logan leaned forward and dragged his tongue between her lips.

Virgil's reaction was immediate. She grasped at his head with both hands - yet still so careful not to hurt him, his wonderful bride - and tossed her back on the pillow with a delicious call of his name and arch to her spine. Encouraged, Logan repeated the motion, lingering this time around the hood of her clit, using his tongue as a writhing, wet pressure there.

Her hips lifted from the bed, rocking up against his mouth and the tantalizing slide of his tongue, her cries getting louder. With a hum that drew another gasping moan, Logan mouthed lower to her slick opening. He glanced up at his gorgeous wife, flushed and panting on his sheets, before sliding his tongue inside of her, tasting her as intimately as a man ever could.

"Logan!" Virgil cried his name to the ceiling, digging her heels into the back of his shoulder blades, hands clinging and trying to drag him closer to her core. She clenched around his tongue, shuddering as his moans sent a delicious vibration through her. Panting heavily, she was caught between rocking herself towards his ministrations and writhing on the bed in an overwhelming ecstasy. The something she had been chasing earlier was coiling tighter now, lower than her belly, at the apex of her thighs. Desperately, she held her husband's head with one hand, the other snapping up to massage her breast, her face turned against the pillow. Then Logan's tongue curled up, dragging along the roof of her inner walls, and Virgil felt as if Aphrodite herself was in the marriage bed with them blessing her maiden's body into womanhood. 

She pulsed around him, hips bucking and rocking against Logan's steady hold, riding out the heady waves of her first orgasm with long, deep moans. When she finally slumped back onto the cushions, chest heaving and cheeks flushed, her husband looked up and licked his lips, looking as smug and handsome as Apollo himself.

Crawling until he was kneeling over her once more, Logan tipped her chin up into another kiss, allowing Virgil to taste herself on his lips. When they parted, she couldn't help but tug him into an embrace. 

"Goddesses of Olympus," she panted into his ear. "My husband, that was, oh, that was the most amazing experience!" 

Logan grinned, pressing a series of kisses under her ear and down her neck. "I am very happy to know you enjoyed yourself, _asteri mou_. Would it please you to know that this was simply the beginning? We have so much more to experience together, darling."

"More?" Virgil blinked, glancing down between their bodies with a blush. "Does it have anything to do with...that?" She ogled the way his dick rubbed against her belly before looking back up. 

Logan couldn't help but smile fondly at his wife, caressing her cheek with the pads of his fingers. "Between us here, you may speak openly with words that are otherwise taboo or inappropriate. Yes, consummation does involve my cock, but I swear to you I will not hurt you; I desire to make you feel only pleasure, my _nymphe_. And afterwards, gods willing, you will bare our first child in your womb." He leaned in and nuzzled their noses together, softening as she laughed breathlessly in the space between them and held him closer.

"I know we only met earlier today, but I find myself trusting your word already, which is no easy feat for a woman of an anxious disposition like myself." Virgil toyed with the hair at the back of his neck, curling it around one finger, chuckling a little self-deprecatingly. "I… I'm admittedly scared of becoming a mother. I do not want to fail or shame you, and I worry I won't be enough for any children I carry for you."

Logan felt his heart melting for his wife, once again thanking the gods for delivering her to him instead of any other man who would not heed her anxieties as anything of importance. "Listen to me, Virgil. I will not abandon you in your times of need. You are my wife now, which means you are mine to protect...to love. I understand your concerns, and will do everything I can to find the best midwives in Greece or beyond to aid you through your pregnancy in any ways I cannot as a man. If there were any way for us to wait until you are ready, I would agree to it within a breath of my _pneuma_ , but I do not want your loyalty and reputation to be damaged by rumours of infertility." 

At some point during his speech, the pair had sat up, Logan taking Virgil's hands within his own and kissing her knuckles as he spoke. "I already know there could be no greater mother for my children than yourself. You are gorgeous and strong, and I know I will come to endlessly discover more to praise about you throughout our lives."

Virgil felt tears welling in her eyes as she listened to him speak more tenderly to her than even her own father ever had. Cupping his face, she leaned up to touch their foreheads together, smoothing her thumbs over his cheekbones. 

"Every god and goddess on Olympus must have been smiling on me the day my father chose you as my husband. Share Eros' blessing with me, Logan, my love? Let us begin our lives, and our family, together here tonight."

"It would be my honour, _asteri mou_ ," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her with a gradually building passion. Without parting their lips, he smoothed his hands down her sides to her hips and guided her legs around him. She hooked her feet together at the base of his spine, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper with a smile. Their bodies slotted together, Virgil's hips bucking up with a surprised gasp as his cock settled intimately against her, rubbing between her folds and along her clit. 

"Logan!" She buried her face into his throat, moaning as he nibbled his way down her jaw and continued to rock his hips. 

Slipping his hands underneath her, Logan held her close and kissed his way back to her lips to murmur, "Are you ready, love?"

Pulling back to look him in the eye, Virgil's expression softened with a smile. "I trust you," she nodded. 

Logan kissed her again, his heart beating against the walls of his chest, aching and straining with a deep affection for this gorgeous, strong woman he was lucky enough to call his own. Reaching one hand down, he grasped his cock and rubbed the head back and forth through her slick before trailing it down to her opening. 

"Just relax, focus on how good your body feels, and this won't hurt. I promise I will go slow," he whispered, easing the head of his dick into her opening.

Virgil's head dropped back against the pillows, eyes shut, lips parted, soundless, breathless, body trembling as her husband joined his body to hers for the very first time. There was a brief twinge of discomfort at the foreign pressure, before Logan's skillful mouth was sucking at her breast, distracting and relaxing her. He held himself still, but for where he worshipped his wife's chest, until Virgil had eased back into the cushions once more. Only then did he continue his shallow thrusts, pushing a little deeper each time.

Then, his pelvis pressed flush against hers, his cock settled deep inside her body, his arms cradling her close as he panted under her ear. Held still, this intimately, Virgil could swear she felt every throb and twitch of his dick. She moaned, clinging to his back, squeezing experimentally around his cock and shuddering as the action drew a deep moan from the man above her. 

"God of all gods, you feel amazing, _asteri mou_. So hot and wet and perfect around me.." Logan lavished open-mouthed kisses along the hollow of her throat, tasting the salty sweat of her skin. "Are you in any discomfort, my sweet _nymphe_? Or may I continue?"

Panting, Virgil had to close her eyes to balance herself as the room spun dizzying circles around her. She could hardly bear to focus on anything that wasn't Logan, Logan, Logan. 

"Please," she whispered, clenching around his dick a second time, "move, or do something! I feel as if I will combust if you don't!" 

Holding her closer, as the most precious thing in his entire world now, Logan was all too happy to oblige. He slowly rolled his hips back, dragging his cock out to the underside of its head, before rocking forward and grinding as he settled in deep. Again and again, he chased each sweet cry of bliss from his bride as he thrust into her with increasing speed, holding her close and safe while his free hand massaged at her breast.

Virgil's back arched with a throaty groan as a particularly deep thrust had Logan's pelvis grinding firmly over her clit - an action which he took note of between mouthing at her throat. With a parting pinch to the nipple he had been worshipping, he slid his hand down to rub his thumb in circles around her clit, massaging the area while taking care not to overwhelm her. 

"Very good, my sweet _nymphe_ , give your body over to the sensations. Let yourself be embraced by my touch and the pleasure I can bring y-" 

Anything else Logan was about to say was stolen as Virgil tugged him into a frantic kiss. Her legs tightened around him, heels digging into his spine, her fingers clutched at his shoulder blades, until the tension was released as she orgasmed for the second time that night. 

Held close on all ends, Logan buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, sucking a dark mark there as his buried his cock deep and prolonged her climax as long as he could. He stilled with a deep moan, rocking them together intimately as he came, filling her with his seed.

Virgil cried out in shock at the sensation, moaning as his cock throbbed inside of her, near weeping from the heights of emotion her husband had brought her to. The room fell into silence, broken only by the couple's heavy panting, as they came down from their high together. 

Slowly, so as not to harm her, Logan leaned up on a shaky arm, reaching to brush away the hair that clung to her face with sweat. Even in the dim light of the moon, Virgil looked absolutely radiant beneath him: naked and flushed, still trembling in the aftershocks of their union ran through her body. 

Similarly, Virgil was cast speechless by the silhouette of his body bracketing hers, still buried intimately between the apex of her thighs, but only after she had invited him there. Reaching up, she mirrored his pose, running her fingers through his sweat-slicked hair. With a smile, her fingers traced over his shoulder and down his arm to link with the hand cradling her face. Joined together, she guided their hands to her belly. 

"Let us hope the gods have more blessings they see fit to bestow us, my love, though..," her grin turned bashful, "I would not be against trying again if this does not put me with child." 

Logan huffed a laugh, leaning down to touch their foreheads together. "I need no greater blessing than your presence in my life, _asteri mou_." He nuzzled their noses together with a chuckle. "And I am more than happy to take you to try for children anytime; you have only to request it of me." 

They locked gazes, and for the span of a breath, husband and wife were truly joined as one. 

Then the moment passed, and they dissolved into giggles at their first joke between them. Logan carefully pulled his soft dick from her before curling onto his side and cradling her close to his chest, sharing a kiss so soft and sweet, it held all the promises of their future within it.

**Author's Note:**

> Anakalupteria - The most significant ritual of a wedding in ancient Greece, when the bride was revealed to her groom.  
> Téleios - The consummation of the bride and groom in their marriage bed.  
> Oikos - a household under the control of a man  
> Nymphe - a bride; Greek women would hold this title from the betrothal until the birth of their first child  
> Violet hair - the ancient Greeks often describe dark black hair this way  
> Asteri mou - "my star"  
> Pornai - a prostitute who works in a brothel  
> Pneuma - life giving breath; spirit


End file.
